


Firsts

by hornybraincell



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alpha Sephiroth, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Feminization, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Historical Omegaverse, M/M, Omega Cloud, Omegas Have Cocks and Pussies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornybraincell/pseuds/hornybraincell
Summary: Cloud is sick of spending his heats alone, and although it's not proper, has decided to spend the next one with his mate-to-be. But he doesn't want his first time to be when he's too lost in the throes of hormones to even remember it, so he and Sephiroth have a practice round.First time/historical omegaverse AU
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 8
Kudos: 173





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> this one isn't very dark so i'm sorry if you come here expecting that lmao. i actually felt weird about posting since the sex is so...loving...tender...consensual! HAHA
> 
> anyway i wrote this for the historical prompt for omegaverse week which has long since passed! but here u go
> 
> THIS ISN'T HISTORICALLY ACCURATE (DUH) AND I don't care u so pls don't comment and tell me it's not exactly victorian or whatever it's just porn

“You’re being uncharacteristically quiet,” said Sephiroth, holding out his arm for Cloud to take. Cloud latched on readily, his small hands gripping onto Sephiroth’s arm with more ferocity than usual as they made their way down the steps and into the garden. “And I can feel you shaking. Are you quite sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine,” murmured Cloud, though he did loosen his grip, and left only one arm loosely draped over Sephiroth’s forearm. But he didn’t say anything else.

Sephiroth looked at him sideways, leading him up the path, before instinctively looking over his shoulder. When no one was there, he breathed a sigh of relief – not that Tifa and Angeal weren’t good friends, but goddess, was having a chaperone stifling. Days spent with Cloud since they’d been engaged were infinitely more enjoyable without worrying about who was listening.

“Are you nervous about what is about to happen?” Sephiroth asked. “Because we certainly don’t have to if –”

“Sephiroth,” Cloud interrupted, voice firm. And ah, there was the little spitfire omega that Sephiroth had fallen in love with. No one else would dare speak to him in such a tone, let alone interrupt him, other than his three best friends. He was infinitely grateful to have Cloud in his life now, too. “I want to. I’ve told you I want to.”

“Yes, but –”

“No buts,” said Cloud, turning to look up at Sephiroth. “Of course I’m a little nervous, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to. And anyway, I was just reflecting. It’s funny, and a little strange, isn’t it? I’m an omega from the middle of nowhere with no titles or fortune to my name. I certainly didn’t expect to end up here.”

“You know I don’t care about any of those things.”

“I know, Sephiroth,” Cloud said gently. “It’s just a little hard for me to believe, sometimes.”

“Well, I suppose I can understand that,” admitted Sephiroth. “Imagine my surprise when I began to fall for my tailor’s apprentice.”

“Imagine  _ my _ surprise when you first started speaking to me! You shouldn’t have even been doing such a thing!”

“But I’m most certainly glad that I did. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted,” said Sephiroth gently, turning to look at Cloud, who went so red he looked away, immediately bringing his fan to his face and fanning himself violently. The adoring look in Sephiroth’s eyes was too much to handle sometimes, and he distracted himself by smacking Sephiroth’s hands lightly when he reached out to try and take the offending object.

“Anyway,” said Cloud, still pink in the face and clutching his fan as they rounded the final corner of the garden path, “if you’re done being a total romantic, I believe we had something we were going to do?”

Cloud’s next heat was set to come in a number of days, and for the first time since meeting him, he planned to share it with Sephiroth. Since his heats had begun, Cloud had always spent them alone in his room, and later, after moving to the city, in the public heat house, which was dreadful. He had no plans to change that until he and Sephiroth were married and bonded, but Cloud’s new city friends without the Nibelheim values he had been raised on seemed to have different ideas of what was allowed. Of course, Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis were the picture of propriety in public (well – not Genesis, necessarily, but that had far more to do with his temper and independence than letting his sexual life be known), but had figured out the best ways to get away with things behind closed doors. When Genesis had suggested Cloud share his next heat with Sephiroth after Cloud had spent another afternoon lamenting the ways in which the heat houses were horrible, Cloud had been scandalized.  _ Before _ they were married? It wasn’t that he didn’t want to. It was just that it was simply unheard of.

But Genesis had convinced him to ask Sephiroth, who had, to Cloud’s surprise, been more than receptive. There was just one small problem: Cloud was virgin, as any unwed omega should be. He certainly did not want his first time with his future husband and alpha to be during his heat, when he’d be barely lucid. So Sephiroth had offered that they spend an afternoon together before Cloud’s heat, and Sephiroth would bed him then. Cloud readily agreed.

He was excited, but...he  _ was _ nervous. He couldn’t help it! Still, he couldn’t wait to be intimate with Sephiroth, and experience the bliss of being with someone that Genesis had described. He wasn’t sure that he believed him, but if there was anyone Cloud would feel comfortable being so open with, it was his fiancé.

Cloud took a deep breath to steady himself, grateful for the windy day outside, cooling his face down from where he had started to sweat. He cursed all of his layers.

“Are you ready, then?” Sephiroth asked, holding out a hand to Cloud, who eagerly took it.

“Yes,” he murmured, and then steeling himself, “yes,” he answered much louder. “Let’s –”

But before Cloud could get the rest of his sentence out, a large gust of wind blew through the garden, knocking Cloud’s hat off of his head, sending it tumbling down the path.

Sephiroth immediately ran after it, Cloud shuffling along in dainty steps behind him, but his walking boots and large skirts prohibited him from really taking action. And besides, despite being without a chaperone, any servant might spot him if he were to hike up his skirts and run, and he didn’t need any reasons for the servants to suspect him of being indecent. Not with what he was about to do.

Sephiroth caught the hat with ease, returning to Cloud and holding it out, but it was too late. With the wind, Cloud’s hair had tumbled loose of the complicated updo that had been at the base of his neck.

“Oh, thank you,” he said, reaching out to take his hat back. But instead of placing it back on his head, he twirled it in his hands, sighing. “It would just be such a hassle to bother to try and fix it, I’ll just find one of your maids when we go back inside.”

“Right,” said Sephiroth, in a curt tone that had Cloud looking at him inquisitively. But the reasoning behind the tone soon became obvious.

Sephiroth’s pupils were so large they nearly took up his entire iris, his nostrils flaring as he took in Cloud’s scent. What was normally hidden by the high collar of his gowns and his hair all tucked up in his hats and bonnets was set loose, permeating the air with its distinct smell of ice and pine, tinged with the sweet, alluring scent of pre-heat. Cloud smiled, the shy demeanor of earlier forgotten the moment he noticed the effect he was having on Sephiroth.

“So,” he said, looping one of his arms back through Sephiroth’s, tossing his head to throw some of his scent Sephiroth’s way. He wasn’t above using that to see that look in his fiancé’s eyes. “I believe you were going to take me to your room?”

Sephiroth stared at Cloud for a long moment, long enough that Cloud was afraid he had maybe said something wrong. Goddess, had he been too forward?

“Forgive me saying so,” he said finally, looking away and taking a long inhale of the scent around him. “But fuck my room. The stables are closer, come on.”

Cloud gasped when Sephiroth clutched his hand and pulled him along, hurrying to keep up as they made their way to the stables, looking at Sephiroth with worry when he spotted one of the stablehands brushing Sephiroth’s mare looking their way.

“My lord, Mr. Strife,” he greeted. “Were you going for a ride? Would you like me to ready your horses?” If he noticed the look in Sephiroth’s eyes and the pink color tingeing Cloud’s face, he said nothing.

“No, that’s quite alright,” said Sephiroth. “Actually, she hasn’t been out for a ride in some time, but I’m far too busy today. Would you mind taking her out? For a good long ride, wherever you like?”

The stablehand looked surprised, but agreed, heading off.

“Smart,” said Cloud, smirking.

“I like to think I’m a man of some intelligence,” agreed Sephiroth, pulling Cloud into the stables, both of them toeing off their shoes and latching the door behind them. “I had planned to make this romantic, you should see the state of my rooms.”

Cloud raised his eyebrows, to which Sephiroth waved his hand and muttered  _ Genesis. _

Cloud laughed. “I should’ve known he’d have something to do with this.”

“He seemed to think rose petals and candles were essentials, but…” Sephiroth trailed off, taking off his hat and leaning in to inhale at Cloud’s neck. “I’ve no patience for that. I want to see you…”

Cloud shivered. No one had ever seen him naked before, save his own mother when he was but a child. Not even Tifa, despite their shared room, the two of them averting their eyes as they stripped out of their day clothes and into their nightdresses and vice versa.

But it was different with Sephiroth. Cloud couldn’t help the feeling in his chest, the way his stomach fluttered and his heart clenched, even after nearly a year of courting. He loved this man, and he wanted to bear himself to him, physically and emotionally. He felt ridiculous even thinking it, and laughed to hide his nervousness.

“Are you having second thoughts?” Sephiroth asked, his fingers on Cloud’s chin, tilting his face up to look at him.

“No,” said Cloud, and when he spoke his voice was quite steady, despite his nervousness. “No, I’m quite sure. It’s just that...nobody has ever seen me like this, before.”

“I’ll do my best to make it good for you,” murmured Sephiroth, leaning in to kiss him. Their lips met and Cloud melted into the kiss, sighing as Sephiroth’s hands worked around his back to take the remaining pins out of his hair, letting it fall down his back and fill the room with his scent. Cloud loved kissing him, really kissing him, none of the chaste pecks they were relegated to in public, but this, pressed against each other, when it felt like the only people in the world were the two of them. It made him feel hot all over, heat pooling in his groin, and he ached for more. And he was finally going to get it.

“Sephiroth…” murmured Cloud, and Sephiroth gently turned him around to sweep his hair over his shoulder and begin unbuttoning his gown.

“Shhhh, sweetheart,” he whispered. “Let’s get you undressed.” Cloud nodded, letting Sephiroth’s fingers go to work, inhaling again when the high collar of the blouse was pushed down around his chest, letting his scent gland free and allowing his scent to permeate the room. Sephiroth’s breathing became even more ragged.

The tension in the room was as thick as the scent, and Cloud felt hot despite the windy day, despite the way his arms were loose now, as Sephiroth continued down his back, unbuttoning his skirt and pulling it off, letting it pool on the floor.

Cloud looked down at where it lay on the stable floor and his nose wrinkled.

“Don’t worry about any of that,” Sephiroth laughed. “I’ve no problem buying you as many gowns as you like, so long as I get to tear them off of you.”

Cloud grinned, quietly agreeing. “I don’t think I have a problem with that,” he said, turning his head over his shoulder to watch Sephiroth’s eyes narrow at the fact that Cloud was still mostly fully dressed.

“Why must you omegas wear so many layers?” Sephiroth grumbled, pulling off Cloud’s underskirt and unhooking his cage crinoline so that it fell to the floor in a heap with the rest of his garments. Finally, Cloud stood there in nothing but his corset and his chemise. Despite the layers he still had on, he felt as if Sephiroth could see completely through him, looking at him with those blown pupils.

“I think,” said Cloud, feeling brave, “that you are the one with too many layers on right now.” He reached out to remove Sephiroth’s jacket and tossed it on the floor with his own clothes, before unbuttoning his waistcoat and undoing his tie. “There. Now we’re even. Almost.”

Sephiroth smiled, obligingly taking off his pants until he stood there in his shirtsleeves and smallclothes.

“Turn around,” he murmured, and Cloud did, baring his back. “I can’t wait to taste you,” he said, slowly undoing the laces of Cloud’s corset. The room fell silent except for the heaviness of their breathing and the slow  _ shhhhhk _ as the laces slid between the eyelets, Cloud’s breath hitching each time it loosened.

You could hear a pin drop, the lust between the two of them was nearly cloying; their scents had sweat pooling on both of their backs with the way it had the room feeling almost humid.

It was so easy to forget about the world outside of the stables, the world with expectations and plans for them and instead, to narrow all of their focus down to each other.

“Sephiroth,” Cloud whispered, the silence becoming too much with the way he was already feeling hot all over, his cunt aching to be filled.

He didn’t have any experience with this, not outside of heats, which he barely remembered. If he had shoved his fingers into himself in desperation when in the throes of heat, he had no recollection, and he had never been touched beyond that.

But he knew that this was right. He knew that he wanted Sephiroth to be the one to see him at his most exposed, to be the one to lead him to that pleasure.

“Sephiroth, please,” he whined again, as his alpha finally undid the last bit of lacing, sliding the corset off so that Cloud could let out a deep breath at last. “I’m ready.”

“So you are,” mused Sephiroth, taking a deep breath of his own, inhaling Cloud’s scent again before gripping at Cloud’s chemise and nearly tearing it off of his body and pulling him in close.

Cloud’s head rested at Sephiroth’s chest, and he immediately pawed at Sephiroth’s shirt, fingers pushing frantically for him to take it off, to which Sephiroth obliged, pulling it over his head, and Cloud nearly stopped breathing before letting out a small gasp.

“Like what you see?”

Cloud didn’t answer, couldn’t, just placed a hand on Sephiroth’s chest and tilted his head up to kiss him again, nosing at his neck to finally take in Sephiroth’s scent of mint and cool earth, to run his fingers through his long hair. His hair was unnaturally long and rather unfit for an alpha, but as sole heir to his title and fortune, he could get away with many things. Cloud loved it, delighting in running his fingers through it as they kissed.

“You’re going to be insatiable, aren’t you?” asked Sephiroth, tilting Cloud’s head up and running his thumb over his chin, moving it down to press over his scent gland, making Cloud shiver. “How I want to have you...to claim you...I can hardly wait.”

“Do it…” breathed Cloud, voice faint, before shaking his head. “I mean –”

“I would if I could, darling,” said Sephiroth, reaching down to the hem of Cloud’s drawers. “Soon, though. As soon as we’re married, bonded. For now, is this okay?”

Cloud took a deep breath, nodding. This was it. His small chest was already on display, and he wanted Sephiroth to see all of him, have all of him. Sephiroth got himself out of his own underthings first, before pulling down Cloud’s drawers, and stepping back to look at him. Cloud wrapped his arms around his middle self-consciously, but tilted his head up to look at Sephiroth through his lashes shyly.

“Like what you see?” he asked coyly, trying to be flirtatious.

“Yes,” Sephiroth breathed. “It’s taking everything I have not to ravish you.”

“And I –” Cloud started, but stopped when he finally looked down and saw Sephiroth’s cock hanging free.

It was only half-hard but already huge, certainly larger than his own fingers, and Cloud vaguely wondered how it would fit in his cunt, but the way he could feel slick running down his legs quickly took his mind off of it.

“Ah, and you like what  _ you _ see, is that it, darling?” Sephiroth asked. Cloud nodded again, and with that Sephiroth immediately crossed the threshold between them, taking Cloud in his arms and scooping him up in a show of alpha strength. “My, you’re so tiny without all of those ridiculous layers on.”

Cloud  _ hmmphed, _ but he supposed that Sephiroth did have a point.

“I thought you liked seeing me in those gowns you buy for me.”

“I do, but I think I like this even better,” he commented, laying Cloud down on a bed of hay. “Now let me take care of you.”

Cloud obliged, tilting his head up to be kissed again, while Sephiroth’s hand found traveled downward to Cloud’s waist, teasing and running slow circles across his hip bones, caressing his small waist. He brought his mouth down to Cloud’s nipples, leaning over one and gently sucking, encouraged by the small whimpers that Cloud was making and the way that he bucked his hips up involuntarily.

“You like that, do you?” Sephiroth murmured, and Cloud gasped, nodding as he did and writhing against the way when Sephiroth’s fingers found his small cock. He dipped his fingers into Cloud’s cunt, coating them with his slick before kneading at his cock, rubbing his thumb over the head and making Cloud squeak and shake.

His inner thighs were already trembling, and as Sephiroth put two fingers back inside Cloud’s pussy, experimentally pulsing them upward, and watching, satisfied, as Cloud’s hips surged upward to meet them.

“Please, Sephiroth,” he begged, reaching forward to tug at Sephiroth’s dick. “I’ve never done this before, but can I...can I please…”

“Of course you can, sweetheart,” he obliged, and Cloud sat up on one elbow, Sephiroth moving over him to make it easier. Cloud reached down toward his own cunt, shaking as he did so, but coated his fingers in slick and moved back to rub up and down Sephiroth’s cock, exploratory, smiling when he saw the way that Sephiroth closed his eyes and grunted.

“You’ve had this before, right?” asked Cloud. “Am I doing okay?”

Sephiroth grunted again, hips stuttering forward as Cloud began to massage his balls before moving up and down the shaft and massaging at the slit at the head.

“Just with some friends in the army,” Sephiroth answered. “Just to take the edge off during rut, with alphas and betas. Nothing like this, dear heart. Nothing that means so much. And if I could do it over again so that you would be my only one, I would.”

“It’s okay,” said Cloud, blushing furiously. Sometimes he just  _ said _ these things. “I’m glad someone knows what they’re doing.”

“I do know that,” Sephiroth conceded. “And so do you, it would seem.”

He looked down to where his cock was fully hard leaking at the slit, and Cloud grinned, although he did look a bit nervous at how large it was, and how large it would be, when his knot grew at the base.

“Can I – should I –” asked Cloud, leaning down to put his mouth on Sephiroth’s cock, licking and sucking experimentally before looking up at him inquisitively.

“And just where did you learn about this?”

“I’m a virgin Sephiroth, not stupid,” Cloud replied tersely, looking up at him with spit and precum leaking down his chin; goddess, he was resplendent.  _ “I _ live in the poor part of town, I hear things!”

“So you do,” said Sephiroth, reaching out to ruffle his hair. “And I would love for you to continue to suck my cock, but we can continue that another time. I want to pleasure  _ you. _ Will you let me?”

Cloud nodded, and Sephiroth placed his large hands on Cloud’s shoulders to press him back down into the hay before leaning down and nosing his legs apart, licking up a thigh before taking his whole cock into his mouth.

Cloud  _ moaned; _ the sound was lewd and went straight to Sephiroth’s dick. He thumbed at the folds of Cloud’s pussy before darting his tongue inside, licking while thumbing at Cloud’s little cock, feeling the precum and sure that slick was coating the entire lower half of his face.

Cloud curled his toes and moaned and writhed in desperation, he had never felt this sort of pleasure before and was sure that he couldn’t take it much longer. It felt as if a buzzing was all over his body, an electric current straight to his fingers and toes, something building inside that was yearning to be let out.

He tried to think about his heats and if he had ever felt this before, but the memories were all too hazy, and it was hard to concentrate when Sephiroth was making him feel this way. Heat pooled in his stomach and he kept pushing his hips up, aching to be filled  _ more, _ a tongue and some fingers not enough.

“Please,” he babbled, with little idea of what he was saying. “Please, more, please.”

His thighs fluttered again, and Sephiroth put a steady hand on them.

“Patience, Cloud,” he said. “You’ll not finish just yet.”

“Yes, whatever you say, please, give it to me, please,” Cloud babbled, unsure what he was saying but sure that he wanted whatever Sephiroth could give him.

“Shhhh, shhhh, of course I will,” Sephiroth soothed, pushing Cloud’s legs apart even further, lining his cock up with his entrance before pushing in part way.

“Is this okay?” he asked, and Cloud nodded vigorously, eyes closed and laid out like a painting, goddess, Sephiroth couldn’t believe that Cloud was his.

That was all he needed before pushing in all the way and sinking into the heat of Cloud’s hot, wet,  _ tight _ cunt, goddess he felt so good.

He hooked Cloud’s legs up over his shoulder and listened as he yelped, steadying himself with a hand behind his shoulder and another on his hip, as he started to move in and out, thrusting with care and fervor. Cloud pulsed around him, instinctually clenching and moving his little hips up and down the best he could.

“Oh – goddess –” he moaned, “something – something is happening –”

And Sephiroth smiled, knowing that he was about to orgasm, not surprised at all that it was coming on so fast.

“Shhhh,” soothed Sephiroth. “Let it happen,” and he continued to move in and out of Cloud, slamming into him while peppering kisses across his neck and chest.

“Ah – ah – ah!” Cloud’s noises and moans were exquisite, and it wasn’t long before his little pussy was throbbing and his cock was spurting all over his chest.

“Yes, sweetheart, you’re doing so good, so well,” Sephiroth crooned, moving his legs gently back down as he coated Cloud’s sweaty hair back from his forehead.

Sephiroth continued to buck into him weakly as he felt his knot form and Cloud  _ keened _ with it, hands coming around his back to hold him closer. Sephiroth moved his hips forward as he finished, unable to hold in a long moan as he emptied into Cloud, who squeaked again in surprise, but moved his legs together to clench tighter around him, instinctually wanting to keep it inside so that it could take.

“Seph –” Cloud mumbled, “it – I’m –”

“Yes, go ahead,” he murmured, thumbing more at Cloud’s cock, overstimulating him by pressing his knot further inside, letting second orgasm wrack through Cloud, centered deep in his pussy, and Sephiroth could feel Cloud’s cum and slick leak out just a bit around his knot.

With this, Cloud seemed exhausted, letting his head fall back and breathing out deep with how overwhelmed he was feeling.

Sephiroth let his arms come around him, maneuvering him until they were facing each other, Cloud safe in his arms, taking in the silence.

“What  _ was  _ that?” Cloud asked after a while, sounding awfully innocent, and looking so delicious as Sephiroth noticed tears pooling in the corners of his eyes.

“Your pleasure, my love,” Sephiroth said, thumbling at his tears. “That’s what happens when sex is good. That’s what you need during heat, that’s why it feels so bad, you don’t have that satisfaction.”

“It felt incredible,” he mumbled. “That will happen during heat? With you?”

“That will happen many, many more times, and you will be very fertile, so don’t forget your herbs.”

“Mmm,” Cloud nodded, tucking his head into Sephiroth’s chest. “I want that. I want to carry your child.”

Sephiroth chuckled. “Eventually, my love.”

“Yes,” mumbled Cloud. “We should get back to your rooms...your stablehand…”

Sephiroth internally groaned, knowing that Cloud was right.

“Allow me just a moment here with you.”

Cloud nodded again against his chest, his hair sticky and sweaty and a  _ sight. _ Sephiroth had absolutely no idea how he was going to explain Cloud’s dishevelment to any servants who may be passing, even after getting him dressed again, but that was a problem for future Sephiroth.

For now, he wanted to lay here with his fiancee, to take in his scent, the mingling of their scents together, to hold him.

Cloud seemed to feel the same, his eyes fluttering shut, nosing at Sephiroth softly. They lay in silence for what seemed like eternity, happy to bask in each other’s presence.

Eventually, Cloud broke that silence.

“Sephiroth?” he asked.

“Yes, darling?”

“Can we do that again tomorrow? Now that I know what it’s like, I don’t think I want to go a day without it.”

Sephiroth laughed, carding his fingers through Cloud’s long hair, rubbing a hand down his back.

“Oh, you. You’re going to be  _ insatiable, _ aren’t you?” he asked.

“I think so,” Cloud grinned. “I hope you’re ready for a lifetime with me.

Sephiroth inhaled again. It felt right. This was the omega that was meant to be his mate.

“Yes,” he answered, with a peck to Cloud’s lips. “Yes, I absolutely am.”

**Author's Note:**

> y'all know the drill hit me w kudos & comments if u liked it, if u didn't like it, kindly exit <3


End file.
